


Just One Day

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Did I mention sex?, Divorce, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt! Dean, Hurt! Sam, M/M, Road Trip, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Sex, Slash, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam finds a crossroads demon that is willing to do anything to save her own life, what will Sam wish for? Sam/Dean extreme SLASH. Sam is 22, Dean is 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters didn't enjoy being separated. And it had only been two days. Dean was hunting some kind of demon meat suit who is killing families in the love of his life, his baby, the '67 Chevy Impala. Sam caught scent of some weird 'animal attack' traffic in Pennsylvania in his black Dodge Charger SRT 8. They both needed to be settled, NOW.  
"Yeah, Bobby, I'm good..." Sam said convincingly, holding the phone to his ear with his left hand; his right hand tapping his impatient fingers on the warm leather steering wheel. "Ya' know, I have been on hunts without De before."  
Bobby grunted over the phone and let out a light sigh. "Just make sure you get back here in once piece, ya' idgit."  
Bobby had pointed the odd behavior to a crossroads demon out in the middle of nowhere, Pennsylvania. Apparently the demon, only known as Vanessa, was granting wishes and then sending hell hounds only a few days later. Only knowing what was in John's Journal, Sam headed forward, looking for signs of a turn off into the pre-dusk 8:30 p.m. sky.  
Sam hung up the phone and continued on the road to Pennsylvania. He was driving from one of the Carolinas, by himself. He had already been driving for 5 hours and sadly, all he could think about was his big bro. He turned on the radio, trying to make himself zone out and he was satisfied to be the one to be in control of the music for once.  
Grumpily, he sighed and drove for another 3 hours straight, trying his hardest not to think about the trouble Dean would be getting into and nodding to the bass when his favorite song came on.  
Sam drove for hours until he finally came to a dirt road four way intersection. Starting to ponder which way to go, he saw the yellow Yarrow flowers. Yarrow flowers are a much needed ingredient in some hoodoo summoning spells. Sam assumed this was the place.  
He moved his dodge to the side of the road and waited until midnight, clutching the newly sharpened demon killing knife in his hand. He had a plan of attack. Call, Kill. That simple. But the demon Vanessa had other plans in mind.  
Sam opened his trunk with a loud squeak and pulled out his spare tire. He pulled out the false floor and scanned his collection of mystical items. He needed certain things for the ritual to work. He took all the salt rounds out of the faded aqua blue tin box they were in and placed 3 things inside. His picture; A picture of a the perfect Winchester brothers from some dive, god- knows-where when De ate the 72 ounce steak. Sam ripped the picture in half, only leaving Sam's smiling face. Some graveyard dirt; which he always kept in handy due to the fact that it was so useful. He also included the right femur from a black cat; because any bone would do. He also snatched a rosary and dad's journal, for the exorcism. He slid the demon killing knife in his back pocket and tucked the box, rosary and the journal under his arm and walked into the direct center of the crossroads.  
Sam dug his hands into the earth and felt the soft dirt between his fingertips. He dug a hole about a foot wide in an imperfect oval and slid the box down in the dirt.  
"You're Sam Winchester?" The beautiful woman appeared behind Sam, dressed in a red dress and pearls, but nothing on her feet. "I expected you to be… shorter."  
Sam let out a light chuckle and slowly turned to face the demon with blood red eyes. He gripped the knife handle jutting out of his back pocket. "Funny." He continued to entertain Vanessa, knowing he could meet up with his brother soon. "I get that a lot."  
"So," Vanessa seductively winked "What can I get for you, Sam? Fame, fortune, a hot big sister perhaps?"  
"No," Sam kept a tight hold on the hilt of the knife "You should go to hell." Sam arched the knife back and attempted to slash Vanessa's young face. He missed, and plunged the crossroad demon's right palm as she raised it to protect herself.  
"Wait!" She wailed "Sam…" She huffed, dizzy with blood loss. "I can give you anything you want!"  
"No thanks, bitch." Sam pulled out the journal and flipped quickly to the bookmarked crossroads page. He held the rosary in his hand and began the ritual.  
"Regna Tarrae, cantata deo."  
"Sam, Sam, please..." She began to whimper "Just hear me out! I really can give you anything! I won't hurt you, I promise! Devil's truth!"  
Sam froze and stopped the ritual.  
"Anything?" He took a shallow breath and gazed intently on the flinching demon as she attempted poorly to pull the dagger out of her wounded hand. Every time she tugged tightly on the handle, more blood squirted. She winced when Sam wrapped his fingers around the blade and jerked the knife out of her skin.  
She cringed. "Free of charge. Promise."  
He set the journal and rosary down and tore a sleeve off of his blue plaid long sleeved shirt and wrapped it around her marred palm.  
"That's really not necessary, human. Although I should be pissed you tried to exorcise first, ask questions later." She looked away nonchalantly.  
"Do you blame me? You're a demon. I'm a hunter. That's how it works." She could tell she was skidding on thin ice judging by the anger in her voice. She would have to convince him, and convince him soon, or she would be back in hell before she could say H-E-double-hockey-sticks. "What's with you giving out free wishes anyway?"  
"Sure, free of cost. But not without consequence." Sam stared at Vanessa with a puzzled. "Well," she continued "I have you know, I'm not taking souls anymore. I've found a sort of peace not collecting…" She untied the matted piece of fabric, freeing her fingers before continuing "not collecting souls for the big boss anymore. I'm selfish, and I love it that way. And I also love money. 3 grand a wish"  
Sam inspected her hand. She was already fully healed.  
"What do you mean? When I heard about the 'animal attacks', I automatically assumed hell hounds."  
"You've done your homework, Winchester." She stood with her feet shoulder length apart and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "The wishes, those are my doing. The hell hounds are for people whose checks bounced."  
"So why am I free?"  
"I really like this meat suit. If you killed it, I would be very upset."  
"You said earlier there were consequences. What kind?"  
"Oh please." She rubbed her hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam shrugged her hand off. She took a step back and explained. "Like you don't already know. There is always sacrifice when you get the things you want. None of that 'A dream is a wish your heart makes' crap. Don't you ever watch TV? In the end, the hero always ends up sorry."  
"If I do end up sorry, I'll be back."  
She clapped her hands together and jumped once, causing the spaghetti straps of her red dress down to her arms. "Oh, Goody!" she said enthusiastically. "Does that mean we're gonna do business?"  
"Are you this excited with all your clients?" Sam rolled his eyes.  
"I told you," She giggled "I really liked this suit."  
"Okay, so how does this work? I just tell you what I want, and it happens automatically?" Sam turned and picked a yarrow flower, knowing if this didn't work out, what his best escape route was.  
"Yeah, usual genie business. No wishing for a million wishes. Ya know, that spiel. As long as you don't kill me, it'll last forever. No going back on a contract for Sam Winchester."  
"Okay. I've never said this out loud so bear with me. I want…" Sam took a deep breath and tried to say it as fast as possible without getting embarrassed. "I want my brother. I want him to know it's okay to love me... like that. I want him to know that I want him… you know... I don't want you to force him to love me. I know he does. I just want you to make him feel like it's alright."  
Vanessa smirked, and looked at him questioningly.  
"Done. Your brother is now your love puppy." She approached him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and locked him in a passionate kiss. It only lasted seconds, but to Sam it felt like forever. Their warm tongues meshed together and smoothed out in the middle, clashing on the unfamiliar territory. She broke it moments later, stepped back and blinked.  
"Too bad you're gay." Vanessa smiled and waved. By the time Sam opened his eyes, she was gone.  
Sam smiled as he got into his slick dodge charger. His first thought was to call Dean.  
He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and took off his plaid shirt with one sleeve left to put on another. He scrolled through his contacts, while slipping his arm into the sleeve and found the one contact he was looking for. 'D'  
After the casual talk about Dean's case, Sam told Dean about his.  
"Wassat, Sammy?" Dean said hoarsely "Is the bitch way down south, or what?"  
"'fraid so, De." Sam smiled, wondering where his brother was, and desperately trying to change the subject. "Hey, where the hell are you, anyway?"  
"In your motel room, waiting for your bitch ass. There's something we need to talk about." Dean sighed, unsure of the emotions he was feeling.  
"Yeah, yeah. Me too. I'll be there in about a half hour."  
"Sure." Dean hung up.  
Dean bought 3 things. A bottle of Port Wine, in case things went well. A bottle of Dutch Apple Lube, in case things went REALLY well. And 2 bottles of Jim Beam, in case they needed to erase the even memory of tonight. God, He hoped things went well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam clumsily slid the key card into the lock of the motel room door, once again fixing the number 6, in his room number '619' when the six kept flipping upside down on his door. He poked his head in the motel room and shouted "Dean?" loudly before stepping inside and taking his boots off. "Dean, where are you?"  
"In here!" Sam heard coming from the shower.  
'Dean's in the shower. Should I join him? What should I do to let him know? What if he doesn't tell me? And besides, who showers at 1:30 in the morning? Must have been a gruesome hunt.' Sam thought before taking off his sweat soaked socks and beat up tan suede jacket and hearing the faucet turn off.  
Dean walked in the room, water beading off of his half naked body, wearing nothing but a short white towel, barely covering his thighs.  
"Hey, Sammy. Missed you." He spoke nonchalantly and pacing in front of the bathroom, twisting a Q-tip into his ear.  
"Yeah, De. Missed you too." Sam lied back and put his head on the soft down pillow, while Dean sat on the edge of the one and only queen bed in the room, knocking Sam's head into the headboard, Dean chuckling and now circling his other ear with the cotton swab.  
"So…" Dean stated quietly, finally stopping from his laughing fit "we need to talk, dude."  
"Yeah, I know. What is it?" A smile, starting to show on the corner of his lips. This was the talk he was waiting to have for 15 years when he started to fall in love with his big brother.  
"I..uhh." Dean stuttered "Well, let's see."  
"Just spit it out."  
"How do you feel about me, Sam?" Dean worked up some courage and turned around to look Sam directly in the eyes. His little brother stared at his blankly but he had stars in his eyes.  
'Always did.' Thought Dean all before Sam could answer.  
"What do you mean?" Sam chuckled, trying to remain calm.  
"Well, Sam, I've been having this Same conversation in my head for 3 years now, but I can't figure out how to say it without being... ya know, a freak?" Dean stood up and pulled the Jim Beam out of its' crumpled brown sack, knowing he wouldn't be able to properly explain without some liquid courage.  
"Dean, what is it?" Sam's complexion worried now, a complete and udder suspicion on what his brother was trying to explain. "Just tell me. I'm sure it's nothing."  
"It's not nothing, Sammy. It's a secret I've been hiding for at least 10 years. I couldn't tell you before. But tonight's the night." Dean slammed back a double shot of Jim Beam, before shrugging and taking a long pull straight from the bottle with a disgusted and satisfied look on his face before he continued.  
"I'm.." He coughed "I'm in love with ya, man."  
Sam knew it was coming, but couldn't help but let his jaw drop. This was happening. He even thought of pinching himself just to make sure this was real.  
Dean gave Sam a sorrowful glare and took two more shots while Sam was sitting, speechless and catatonic.  
"Look, man. I understand you don't feel the Same way. You're my little brother, but I couldn't keep it from you." Dean sat in the orange kitchen chair and adjusted his towel.  
"Dean, I-"  
"You know what, don't- Don't say anything. It's okay. We just gotta forget this ever happened, get drunk and start forgetting. I'll uh…" Dean was embarrassed, his blood-red blushing cheeks now stinging with one tear. He began to walk toward the bathroom. "I'll rent a different room."  
"DEAN!" Sam shouted and Dean stopped in his tracks. "Would ya shut yer trap long enough to hear my response? Jeez, dude. I know I was surprised but… that doesn't mean I don't feel the Same way."  
Dean sniffled and cracked a smile. He looked like if he wasn't in a towel, he would jump for joy.  
"No way, Sammy."  
"Yes way." Sam scooted to the middle of the bed and sat cross-legged. He patted the imprinted space where Dean was before and waved him to come sit down.  
"Dean," Dean sat down facing Sam this time, cross-legged as well and looked deeply into Sam's eyes. "Do you feel any different?"  
"Different? From when? I mean I know I just told you my biggest secr-"  
"No, Dean. I'm talking about from maybe about 2 hours ago?"  
"No. Not at all."  
"Good." Sam nodded and stared back at his brother with admiring eyes. "Can I.. can I kiss you?"  
Dean blushed; he had been in love with his brother for so long and didn't know how to treat him now that he knew he loved him. They had been apart almost two days and that was too long. But he had never loved another man. All he knew was gay guys bought lube. And he could assume why. Would that happen tonight? Dean's mind was racing a mile a minute.  
"Yes." He shouted more than spoke, to drown out his thoughts.  
Sam blushed as well. He leaned in and delicately kissed Dean on the cheek, not sure how far his older brother was willing to go. Dean turned his head and pecked Sam directly on the lips. The feeling was like nothing he had ever imagined. His eyes lit up wide and he felt elated.  
Sam accepted the kiss, unable to comprehend what to do next. He felt Dean's lips pressed against his own. Dean's lips were different than Sam had expected. They were soft and luscious, dry and quivering. He expected them to be wet from the shower.  
Dean opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside of Sam's sweet mouth. Sam's tongue was burning hot and wanting. He entwined Sam's tongue with his own. Dean poked at his brother's bottom lip, pushing his hand into Sam's chest to force him to lie down on the comforter. The brother's released themselves from their euphoria and Dean straddled Sam's hips the best he could, considering he was only in a towel.  
Sam watched in amusement when the towel hid nothing. Sam could blatantly see his older brother's fully hard cock jutting out of the thin towel, rubbing along his own dick. The friction on his jeans from Dean straddling him almost made him orgasm.  
Dean palmed Sam's chest, clasping his fingers around Sam's shirt, pulling up at the fabric. Dean kissed Sam and unbuttoned the first button of Sam's flannel. Locking together more passionately this time, Dean tongued the roof of Sam's mouth, allowing Sam to explore Dean's warm sticky mouth, tasting the pungent Jim Beam. Dean unbuttoned Sam's entire shirt before Sam could blink. Dean pulled him into a sitting up position by pulling at his white wife beater, moaning Sam's name under his breath. He broke from the kiss, pulled Sam's arms out of his shirt and threw it across the room.  
Dean pushed Sam back down against the bed, pulling his hands above his head. Dean put his hands on Sam's forearms, pinning him down. Dean knew Sam liked it a little rough in bed and he hoped this was a push in the right direction.  
"Wait" Dean spoke softly and reached over onto the nightstand, trying carefully not to push the illuminated lamp over onto the floor. He pulled the drawer out and pulled out a pair of black handled scissors. "Ha HA!" Dean said, as he smiled at Sam, who had a puzzled look on his face.  
Dean opened the scissors and placed them at the bottom of Sam's exposed stomach. He started cutting the wife beater off of Sam's body.  
"De, that's so sexy." Sam inhaled sharply and stopped Dean half way through a cut and sat up to kiss him.  
Dean kept working to cut through the shirt as Sam admired his brother's unique idea.  
"I've always wanted to do that." Dean smirked, before pulling the tattered t-shirt off of Sam's chest and throwing it on top of his flannel on the floor, leaving Sam shirtless.  
Sam's rock hard dick started to ache. This was his wet dream. Hell, this was anyone's wet dream. He didn't know how long he would last if this kept going like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean dove down and kissed Sam's exposed collarbone, two inches above Sam's anti-possession tattoo. The tattoo they have together, over their hearts. And now Sam had Dean's heart, and vice versa.  
"So," Sam gasped, "How will this work? I know I'm not going to last long. And do you even know what to do?" Sam began to trail off as he moaned Dean's name when he kissed Sam's 'sweet spot' on the middle of his throat.  
"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll take care of you, baby." Dean smirked before returning his attention to Sam's neck.  
He began to kiss his way down Sam's stomach. First, his nipples, which Dean found out for the first time, make him so turned on he starts to pant. Dean licked and caressed Sam's left nipple with his mouth and tongue. Teasing the area with his bottom lip, then he licked the tip and blew cold breath onto it, which only made it stiffer. And soon to find out, his nipple wasn't the only thing that was stiff.  
Dean kissed the middle of Sam's chest when Sam began to quiver and moan. Dean slid his hand down onto Sam's eager crotch, rubbing and squeezing him between his jeans. Sam bucked his hips into Dean's soft touch, and Sam only wanted more. Dean licked in between the muscles of his little brothers tan stomach, while beginning to fumble with the button on Sam's tight jeans, eager to see what Sam had to offer. Sure, Dean had seen Sam's dick before. But he wanted to see it, touch it, and taste it when it was hard for him.  
Dean finally got the button undone and slowly took the zipper down. Sam's dick bounced in Dean's hand, craving attention. Sam sat up and shoved a pillow behind his head and enthusiastically watched Dean rub and curiously stare at his cock.  
"You act like you've never seen one before." Sam whispered quietly, trying not to disturb his brother's curiosity.  
"Ya, I've seen one, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Sam's boxers down past his balls. "It's just…" Dean pulled at the towel where it was tied to his hip and revealed his dick, just inches above Sam's, already leaking pre-come with anticipation. "It's just, yours looks like mine, but I'm thicker."  
Sam's jaw dropped at the size of Dean's penis. It was a monster. But he was right. They were about the Same size, but his girth alone was enormous.  
Dean leaned over Sam, kissed his cockhead lightly and slid his tongue across the slit. Sam tilted his head back and let out a grumbled moan.  
"Dean, ohmygod." He let out all at once, becoming closer to the edge.  
Dean wrapped his tongue around Sam's head and took him gingerly into his mouth. Sam was already feeling his orgasm boiling in his stomach.  
"Dean-" Sam moaned. "Dean, I'm not gonna last-"  
"Shhh," Dean stopped "I know. I'm close myself, but I've wanted to do this for so long. But, I'll leave it up to you. Do you wanna be top or bottom? I'm freaking ready for anything." Dean smirked up at his brother, tensing his fingers around the base of Sam's stiff shaft.  
"I don't know, De." Sam adjusted and propped himself up on his elbows. "When I think about you…" Sam blushed as Dean kept pumping his hand along Sam's dick. "I…" Sam slid his fingers down his sweat slick chest, down to the underside of his balls, retreating them after Dean nodded.  
"You finger yourself?" Dean said calmly, kissing the tip of Sam's cock before sliding his brother down his throat.  
Sam nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a "Mhmf" and laid his head back.  
Dean bobbed on Sam's dick and lightly grasped his tight balls, rubbing his perineum with his fingers. Sam sharply gasped at the feeling, trying to think about what was coming next.  
Dean stopped and got up off of Sam, revealing his full body nudity to his brother. When Sam thought about Dean naked before, it was nothing like he was experiencing now.  
Dean's muscularly toned body was glistening, every square inch tensed and pulsing. Dean reached into one of the three brown bags and pulled out the small green tube of Dutch apple flavored lube, smirking at his little brother, huffing and puffing on the bed.  
"Apple?" Sam smiled "Really? You picked your favorite?"  
"Yeah. I know you hate apple, but I knew I'd want to lick it off of you, babe."  
Dean clumsily climbed back on the bed and straddled one of Sam's legs. He squeezed the lube onto his right forefinger, slicking it all the way down.  
Dean slipped Sam's now half hard cock down his throat and grabbed his firm ass cheeks. He rubbed the lube across his perineum and gently pushed his first knuckle into Sam's hole.  
"OhDeanohmygoddon'tstop."  
"Are you sure? Does it hurt?" Sam shook his head 'no' and Dean wiggled his finger in deeper to his second knuckle.  
"More, Dean, com'mon I can take it. I normally use two..."  
"Two, Sammy? Really? Wow. You must do this a lot."  
"I uh..." Sam groaned as Dean put his first two lubed fingers inside up to the first knuckle. "You moan in your sleep. It turns me on."  
"Sammy, you mean to tell me you've been jakin' off while I was having a wet dream about you?"  
Sam chuckled and felt the pressure of Dean, pushing his fingers farther. Dean sucked Sam down and pushed his two fingers all the way in.  
Sam squirmed and winced.  
"You okay, Sammy?" Dean stopped and looked into Sam's dreary eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do."  
"Yeah, I'm perfect, Dean. I love it when you wiggle your fingers."  
Dean circled his fingers in the tight muscle, curling them at the end.  
"OhmygodDeanohgodyes."  
"You want a third or are you ready for me?"  
"I'm ready, De. I've been ready for so long." Sam put his hand on Dean's cheek and caressed it gently.  
"Okay. Lemme get a condom."  
Sam sighed when Dean got up, craving as much attention as he could get now that they knew how they felt about each other.  
Sam watched as Dean's toned ass skipped to the bathroom. Sam got comfortable and shoved another pillow under his head, pushing another under his hips, as he was sure they would need. He was spinning with ecstasy, loving every moment as he lived the Same dream he'd been having for fifteen years.  
Dean strolled back in with the widest smile Sam had ever seen.  
"Cherry or grape flavored?" he held up a red and purple condom, one in each hand.  
"Ummmm, well given the situation, you're about to 'pop' my cherry, let's go with cherry."  
Dean dropped the grape on the ground and was thrilled that his brother played along.  
Dean began to rip it open, walking back to the bed.  
"Hey, since you so violently cut my shirt into 2 pieces and you're so full of kinky ideas today, I have one, too."  
Sam smiled and knew his brother would love what he had in mind.  
Sam placed the condom on the outside of his teeth inside his mouth, and started at the head of Dean's rock hard dick. He put the head in his mouth and swallowed all of Dean's cock with one swift movement, rolling the condom down his shaft as he went.  
"There!" Sam said triumphantly when Dean's eyes went wide with amazement.  
"Wow. Just..." Dean could feel the pre-come leaking out into the condom from the attention his dick was getting. "Where'd you pick that up?"  
"Don't ask." Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. He slicked Dean's dick with his apple lube and directed his attention to his lover's eyes.  
'Finally mine' he thought before he kissed Dean softly and straddled his hips.  
"Ready, Dean?"  
"Oh yeah." Dean looked at his sexy brother climbing to put his dick inside himself and felt nothing but tranquility and love. Everything seemed to fit in place for once. It wasn't until this moment when he felt like he was wanted and could enjoy his life.  
Sam lightly grasped Dean's dick head and pushed it inside himself. He got the head in before he winced in pain.  
"Take it slow, babe. No rush. We got forever, okay?"  
"Yeah, De." Sam pushed himself farther onto Dean and made it half way down before he had to stop again.  
Dean caressed Sam's chest whispering low moans and his little brother's name softly, comforting him.  
"Feels so good, baby. Feels so tight."  
Sam continued slowly, pushing his hands into Dean's chest while he rocked his hips forward and back, easing himself farther down. Sam could feel the lube helping him slide down.  
He stopped again, almost all of Dean inside of him. Feeling Dean against his prostate was nothing more than exiting. He pushed himself down all the way, almost ready to come. He looked at Dean, and he saw Dean moaning and writhing in anticipation.  
Sam twisted his hips and got Dean deeper. Dean grabbed Sam's hips grinded inside of him, moaning with pleasure. Dean helped him rock his hips, feeling the pressure of Sam's puckered hole.  
Sam began to pull himself off of Dean's cock, and pushing him back inside, forcing the muscles to stretch.


	4. Chapter 4

Every time, Sam pushed himself farther, Dean's cock head rubbed his prostate.  
"Touch me, De." Sam commanded with a stern voice.  
Dean palmed Sam's ass with his left hand and grasped the head of Sam's cock with the other, working pre-come down his little brothers shaft.  
Sam pushed on Dean's chest, pumping himself on his brothers cock.  
"Baby," Dean gasped "I'm ready to come already. That okay?"  
Sam let out a blissful moan, hearing the term of endearment he wasn't used to his brother saying.  
"Me too. I'm almost there."  
Dean let himself go, bucked his hips up as he let himself spill inside his little brothers furrowed and used muscle.  
Sam released himself on Dean's chest with a sharp gasp, grasping Dean's chest so he didn't fall off the bed.  
Sam laid beside his brother, pleasantly numb from his toes to his skull.  
"Wow, Sammy." Dean crushed his lips into Sam's, moaning. He slid his arm over Sam's chest, palming his nipple.  
Dean drifted off to sleep, muttering about how amazing he felt now that they could experience one another sexually. Sam watched Dean's chest rise and fall, smiling at the good job he did of pleasing his brother. His lover. His Dean.  
Sam laid back and replayed the sequence of events of the night in his head. Sam dozed off, hearing Dean's steady heartbeat thundering in his ears.  
Sam woke with a start. Unsure of what he was hearing, he sat up in bed.  
'Scratching?' Sam thought he heard it coming from the front door.  
He shook Dean, attempting to wake him. Dean slapped his lips together and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.  
"Dean," Sam shook at his brothers arm "babe, get up. Someone's at the door."  
Dean rolled over and sat up quickly. His eyes shot open as he got his game face on. He raced to the edge of the bed and furiously put his boxers on before checking the peep hole in the door.  
Dean stayed there for a second, remembering who these people were. In Ohio, he fought the family killing demon, but he also ran into a nest of vampires. He would have called for back-up, but being Dean, he decided to hunt them down and take them out one by one by himself. He thought he got them all. When he found the nest, he counted 7. He closed his eyes and started to think back to which ones he killed, holding up his first finger, the second, all the way to seven. He didn't know there were actually ten. He turned to Sammy, still on the bed, and looked at him sorrowfully.  
"I'm so sorry, Sam." Dean looked at Sam, eyes wide and tearing up.  
"What, Dean? Who is it?" Sam got up and put on his boxers, then rushing to find Dean's duffle bag. He found the green crumpled bag in the corner and zippered it open, spreading it wide.  
He pulled out the two silver Taurus model '92 9mm pistols with mother of pearl grips. He handed one to Dean as the 3 men dressed in black unlocked and burst through the door.  
"Winchester." the burly man with black hair and a mustache said with a tight smile. "I knew I'd find ya here. Ya killed my friends. Not cool, dude"  
Dean began to charge him, trying to topple the one that spoke over. The one in front toppled Dean, the other one going after Sam.  
"Vamps, Sammy!" Dean said from the ground, being pummeled from the man straddling on top of him.  
Sam wrestled his way through the vamps to the duffle, pulling out an axe. He got a good swing into one of the vamps, slashing at his shoulder. The vamp growled and lunged at Sam, knocking him to the ground.  
The vamp straddled Sam, punching him in the ribs as the other kicked him anywhere he could land a blow.  
"Sam!" yelled Dean, tears streaking down his beaten face. The burly vampire delivering blows to his cheeks, chin and eyes.  
The vampires stood over the brothers, broken and bleeding. Sam fought to stand up and pushed the vamp over onto the floor and out of his way as he scrambled beside his brother, caressing his bulked face.  
"I'm sorry Sam. It's my fault." Dean whispered, heavy breaths forcing out of his lungs. The vampires chuckled, watching as the brothers said their goodbyes.  
"They followed me back here... I'm so sorry, Sammy... I love you."  
The vampire reached in and grabbed Dean by his shoulders, ripping him from Sam's desperate grasp.  
"DEAN!" Sam cried, reaching his arms out to Dean, who was being dragged to the bathroom.  
"Sam!" Dean stretched his arm out and grasped for Sam's face, almost to the bathroom and completely out of his reach.  
The door slammed shut with a thundering bang, making Sam cringe and go into the fetal position, sobbing his brother's name.  
"Dean... Dean... This wouldn't have happened if I didn't talk to Vanessa… Dean..." he cried, the vampires cooing at Sam, weak and sobbing on the floor.  
Sam heard Dean scream and got onto his knees, punching the vamp in the stomach and raced to get the door. The other vampire grabbed his shoulders and tore him to the ground.  
"SAM!" Dean bellowed at the top of his lungs. The vampires chuckled as their wingman came out of the bathroom, puddles of blood dripping from his lips and chin, smirking wildly.  
Sam ducked his head between his legs and accepted it. Dean was dead, and he would be too.  
'I hope they let gays in heaven.' Thought Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm guessin' you his little brothah." one of the cooing vamps finally spoke.  
Sam sobbed and looked at the vampire who was stroking his beard curiously.  
"What did you do to my brother, you undead hick?" Sam snarled at the bloody vamp. Sam looked up and had nothing but anger in his eyes.  
"Same I'm gunna do to you," the vamp moved closer to him and pushed his finger into Sam's throat. "Damned hunter." he continued, before rolling his eyes.  
Sam crawled on his belly to the table, the vampires watching closely.  
Sam snuck his hand into Dean's duffle and pulled out dead man's blood and a knife, pretending to stand up so they wouldn't see him dipping the weapon in the poisoned blood.  
"Whatchu doin, little boy?" the head vamp lightly kicked Sam in the ass, catching him off guard. He tucked the knife on the side they couldn't see and stood on his feet.  
He turned his neck to the right side and taunted them.  
"Go ahead." Sam chuckled, readying the knife behind his back. "If you killed Dean, I don't wanna be here anymore."  
The vampires grinned and stepped forward.  
Sam watched the vamps closely, waiting to strike all three at the same time, knowing he had one chance and one chance only.  
One step closer.  
Sam took his chance.  
He swiped the blade back and forth, knowing he slashed the rough blade into the flesh when he heard a hiss, then another, then another. Sam had taken his fighting chance when he had all three vamps on the ground, bleeding and burning from their chests.  
Sam huffed big breaths, holding the blood covered knife out at arm's reach.  
"GET OUT!" Sam screamed at the shocked and cowering vampires as they scrambled to get out of the door. They never expected this from the younger Winchester.  
They left, cursing profanities and limping, slamming the front door behind then.  
Sam ran to the bathroom and saw Dean. His brother was sprawled on the bathroom floor, pale and loosing blood.  
"Sammy..." Dean whispered, barely holding on.  
"Dean... What did they do to you?" Sam peeled the small bath towel from Dean's neck, revealing the four bites to the left side of Dean's neck. Dean was drained of too much blood to become a vampire. He was going to die, both brothers knew that.  
"Sammy, my Sammy..." Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's cheek and pulled him closer. "Sammy, I'm sorry... I- I can't hold on much longer..."  
"No, no Dean. Yes you can." Sam was building up tears, starting to well up as he heard his brothers last words. "You'll be okay, Dean. S'not so bad." Sam rested his forehead on Dean's cheek.  
"Sam, I'm so happy today happened. That..." Dean hissed and readjusted "that I could tell you that I loved you. Finally. And if I died before I could have told you..."  
"Shh Shh." Sam cried and stroked Dean's face. "I know, I know. I'll fix this, Dean. I will."  
Dean lowered his hand and closed his eyes, his chest still slowly rising and falling.  
Sam pushed his lips against Dean's, tasting his tears. Sam held on and placed his hand on Dean's cheek, sobbing wildly into Dean's mouth.  
"I love you, Dean..."  
"I... Love you too... Sammy." Dean said with his last breath before his chest stopped moving.  
"No!" Sam cried beating Dean's chest. "No, no, no! Dean! Dean! I can't... I can't do this without you!" Sam slapped Dean hard across the face trying to wake him up. Sam went into shock. He rocked back onto his feet, hugging his knees, whispering 'no' over and over between snibbles.  
"Can't be happening." Sam whispered "Not now... N-No... Dean..." Sam's head shot up in realization.  
"Not without consequences" Sam repeated, remembering Vanessa's now meaningful phrase. Sam looked at Dean, stroking his still tear stained cheek. "Dean's not normally that careless. I'll fix this, baby. I swear I will." he stood up and muttered "demon bitch." Before he wiped his eyes dry of tears, kissed Dean's forehead and climbed into his dodge, starting to tear up again when he looked at the impala, shining alone in the street light. He drove furiously to the crossroads cursing as he shifted lanes dangerously. 80 mph in a 50 mph zone. He whipped his car on every corner; on every sharp turn, not caring if he lived or died. Completely ambivalent as to rather he killed Vanessa for taking his brother away from him, or if he took a chance and died right here. But he promised Dean he would make things right. And he would try his damnedest not to break the last promise he would make to his brother.  
He got to the crossroads and got out dad's journal, a rosary and the blue tin box containing the stuff he need to summon this evil bitch. He re-dug his small hole, only a few hours old. He threw the box in and kicked the dirt back on top of it.  
Vanessa didn't appear. He checked his watch. 5:28 a.m. The sun would be up soon. He kneeled on the ground and waited for Vanessa.  
"Things not go so well, hero?" Vanessa's seductive voice caught Sam by surprise, onto his feet.  
"I'll kill you!" Sam tore through Vanessa and wrapped his fingers around her throat, tears and rage in his eyes.  
She stopped it her tracks, and wiggled free from Sam's grasp, choking and rubbing the already forming bruises in her neck shaped like Sam's fingertips.  
"You idiot." She coughed. "You fucking idiot!" She stomped her foot into the dirt. She began to laugh. "I warned you, Winchester! You could have just told him, but not you, Moosey. You're a pussy who needed me to give him balls enough to tell you!" She screamed, pushing her palms into Sam's chest.  
"I know! I know, okay?" Sam screamed. "It's my fault!" tears streamed down his face. "And I thought killing you would make me feel better." Sam sunk to his knees.  
Vanessa put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Ugh, I hate to see men cry." She sighed. Sam sobbed quietly, huddled on the ground. "alright, alright I can fix it!" she bellowed.  
"You can?" Sam looked up at her questioningly "how?" he sniffed.  
"I can take back the last couple of hours. From when you first talked to me until now. It's in your stupid contract. I don't normally do this for clients, but since you're a client who can actually kill me, I'm willing to do it to make you stop crying, you big man-baby."  
'How could this go back? Go back to what? Dean and I silently in love with each other? Waiting for the one day one of us gives up and admits it? How do I know dean wouldn't just admit his feelings anyway?' Sam thought before gathering his thoughts.  
"But what will stop us from doing the same thing?" Sam stood up, dusting the dirt from his hands.  
"You. You alone will carry the burden of this day. You're the only one who will remember. Can you handle that?"  
"If it means Dean's alive, I have no choice."  
"2 conditions; Don't kill me. And the other is harder to explain."  
"Anything."  
"The reason you two were attacked by those hillbilly wildebeests was because you were still in the motel when you were already supposed to be gone. My advice, pick up your brother, leave town. Hell, go to Canada, just get far from here. And grow some balls and tell your brother there."  
"Why are you doing this for me?"  
"Hmpf." Vanessa threw out a deep shrug. "Maybe I like you, I dunno. I'm new to all this 'moral' crap."  
"Okay. What do I do?"  
Vanessa snapped her fingers, and Sam was in his dodge, and on the phone with Bobby.  
"Come home in one piece, ya idgit."  
Sam looked around; he was driving into PA, just like he was before.  
"Yeah, yeah Bobby. Got it."  
Sam hung up and pulled to the side of the road, his thoughts going directly to Dean. He scrolled through his contacts and found 'D'. The dial tone couldn't have taken longer. Sam couldn't wait to hear his older brother's voice, alive and well.  
"Wassup, Sammy?" dean cheerfully answered.  
"Dean!" Sam said excitedly. "It's good to hear your voice, man."  
"Dude, it's been two days. Something wrong?"  
Sam tried to remember what Vanessa said.  
"No, De. Nuthin' wrong. Hey, what are you doing?" Sam tongued the deep spot in the top of his mouth.  
"Headin' your way. I found some nasty vamps…" Dean paused, "Got all ten!"  
"Yeah, Dean. " Sam chuckled, happy his brother was okay. "Alright, well, meet me at the motel so we can get the hell off of the east coast."  
"Got another hunt?"  
"Yeah, somethin' like that."  
"where to, Sammy?"  
"I was thinkin' Cali."  
"Sweet! See ya in an hour."  
Sam hung up, trying to hold back the joyful tears. They would meet at Bobby's in South Dakota, drop of Sam's Dodge and head for the west coast.  
Sam would wait until they hit L.A. to tell Dean he loved him, Dean gladly accepting.  
They stayed up all night talking about their future, and stared at the stars.  
THE END

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the ending feels a little rushed. Or was it perfect? You tell me!  
> This was a particularly longer story for a SLASH fic, but i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
